Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-5-(-10n-1)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -5 {-1(}\gray{-10n-1}{)} $ $ -5 + {10n+1} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 10n {-5 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 10n {-4}$ The simplified expression is $10n-4$